


Her Black Cat

by LittleMizzPsycho



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, Clichè maybe..?, F/M, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMizzPsycho/pseuds/LittleMizzPsycho
Summary: Marionette Dupain-Cheng is just a normal girl, well maybe, with normal crushes, but when on the day she wants to confess, her crush reveals he is now dating her long-time enemy she feels like her life is over. Well...That is until she has a chat with a black cat late at night....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't not don't not like it.

The blue-belle haired girl sobbed into her pillow, completely ignoring the worried words of her kwami. Her chest heaved as she sobbed, tears falling freely onto her pillow. Her tears seemed infinite, not failing to continue falling while her bag and purse had been recklessly thrown to the side of her desk in the rush to get to her bed. The red kwami worriedly floats over her holder as she tries to console the sobbing girl. As the girl sobs she replays the moment that crushed her over in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Today is the day, today is the day!" repeated the nervous girl as she walked to school. This girl was Marionette Dupain-Cheng, a clumsy and adorable girl who not only is the daughter of the best bakers in Paris, but also has a secret. She was Ladybug, who alongside her partner Chat Noir, protects Paris from the evil Hawkmoth and his little akuma. As the girl walked towards her school, she prepared herself for the day ahead, for today was no normal day because today was the day she would confess to her longtime crush Adrien Agreste, "Today is the day, today is the day! I can do this!" repeated Marionette to herself, "Marionette don't worry! You have defeated some of Paris's worst and scariest akuma's, confessing to Adrien will be easy! Besides, any boy would be lucky to have you Marionette!" encouraged Tikki, Marionette's kwami, Tikki had always been the supportive type and today had been no different, Tikki was going to make sure that Marionette would not wimp out and would finally confess to Adrien!

"Oh Tikki, what if he rejects me though?" asked Marionette. still unsure of her decision.

"Oh come on Marionette, not only will he accept your confession but will ask you out on a date as well!" cheerfully answered Tikki, but oh how wrong was the 1000 year old kwami. When Marionette arrived at school she immediately went up to her best friend Alya and told her that she was going to confess to Adrien today, "Girl, Why didn't you tell me sooner! This is amazing news! I cannot wait! I knew you had it in you!" excitedly exclaimed Alya as she shook Marionette on the way to their classroom, "I just hope he says yes, oh no! Alya what if he rejects me and then we never get together and he goes and marries Chloe and everybody thinks they are totally adorable and then since Adrien is such a total sweetheart he invites me to their wedding and I have too sit in the crowd while everyone cheers and I cry then I die of sadness!" Marionette exclaimed, now out of breath from her rant, " Girl you are being ridiculous! That will never happen, and you know why? Because there is absolutely no way Adrien is going to reject you!" Alya told Marionette,

"Thanks Alya that makes me feel way better!" sighed Marionette, "now all I have to do is confess!" thought Marionette. The two girls made their way to the classroom talking all about Marionette's soon-to-happen confession, as they reached the classroom just before they entered Marionette took a few deep breaths before facing Adrien. "Okay just wait until the end of the day, that's all I have to do" though Marionette, she then opened the door to see everyone crowded around Chloe and Sabrina's desk, "Hey what's going on?" asked Marionette,

"Beats me" answered Alya as they made their way towards the crowd, "Aww they are so adorable!" "Why does she get to have him and be rich!" "Dude, why her?" That sentence caught Marionette's attention, it was obviously Nino, but who was he talking to? According to the chatter Marionette picked up there must be a new couple, maybe its Sabrina and Max! She had always secretly shipped them. The girls cut through the crowd to see what the crowd was all about, as they cut through what lay before them was something Marionette would have never expected,

"You are too cute Chloe!" said Adrien, the boy she had a crush on was right here in front of her, and while normally Marionette would have smiled and blushed, now she was close to crying right here in front of everyone because her crush was currently sitting right next to her enemy with a hand around her waist and Chloe's head leaning on Adrien's shoulder, "Aw Adrien, you flatter me!" giggled Chloe but as soon as she caught sight of Marionette she took Adrien and gave him a kiss on the cheek, that single kiss shattered Marionette's whole world. Marionette felt tears prickle her eyes, threatening to fall, "I-I need to go to th-the bat-bathroom" said Marionette she quickly exited the room and ran towards the bathroom, as she ran she could her Alya, probably trying to get her to come back, and no doubt that Alya would come and join Marionette in the bathroom later.

As Marionette entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the reflection she sighed, she looked like a mess, with red puffy eyes and her lip still trembling. she splashed some water on her face when she heard footsteps approaching, she quickly took cover in one of the bathroom stalls, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. As she sat on top of the toilet she heard some girls enter the bathroom. "Did you here that Adrien and Chloe are dating now!" The girl squealed excitedly about the gossip she had collected,

"What? No way!"

"Yes way! And they are like totally adorable!"

"Ugh they are so totally goals!"

"I know! They are so perfect for each other!"

"You are so rig-"

~~~~~~~~Ring Ring~~~~~~~~

"Come on, we need to go to class!" said one of the girls as they left the bathroom presumably to go to class and though they obviously didn't mean to, their words just made Marionette feel much worse. Marionette then miserably left the bathroom back to class, "Marionette you are late!" Marionette mumbled some unrecognizable words and then sat at her seat, "At least I can still watch Adrien from a far" thought Marionette and looked down expecting to see Adrien, but there was instead Sabrina, Marionette then looked at Chloe's desk and lo and behold, there was Adrien sitting in all his beautiful glory next to Chloe, "Or not" miserably thought Marionette, Seeing that Adrien moved seats next to Chloe just made Marionette want to cry, and that wasn't the worst of it. Chloe paraded her and Adrien's relationship all day showing everybody how 'in love' they were leaving Marionette having to take lot's of bathroom breaks, (For crying sadly). By the end of the day Marionette was completely drained emotionally and physically and just to top it all of,

"Bye Chlo! I'll see you tomorrow"

"Oh Adrikins! I can't wait!" said Chloe as she then took a selfie then entered her limousine. Her words set Marionette off, this time she couldn't hold back the tears threatening to escape. She started crying, hard. Marionette ran from the school and towards her house and up to her room. "I never even got to confess!" Sobbed Marionette into her pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~~~~~~

"Marionette, please don't cry! He isn't worth it!" pleaded Tikki, although she knew that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able too stop the girl from crying. "It doesn't matter Tikki! I never should have gotten my hopes up! I was just a-an, AN IDIOT!" screamed Marionette as another wave of tears came. Tikki felt extremely sorry for her holder, Tikki after all had witnessed lot's of heartbreak not only from past Chat Noirs, but from Ladybug's as well. Tikki so desperately wanted to calm Marionette but simply didn't know how! After all, all decades are different in their own way, even with the heart, and every time Tikki was summoned so much had changed that sometimes it was hard to adapt to it. "Oh Marionette don't say that! You are definitely not an idiot! Please don't think that!" begged Tikki, but no matter what she said Marionette refused to listen.

"Oh Marionette..." Thought Tikki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki goes out and seeks Plagg for reassurance while Marinette starts to feel negative, can Chat Noir help?

_~~~PREVIOUSLY~~~_

_"Bye Chlo! I'll see you tomorrow"_

_"Oh Adrikins! I can't wait!"_

***** _  
_**

_"Oh Marionette," Thought Tikki sadly._

_~~~PRESENT~~~_

After sobbing through the whole day, Marionette eventually fell asleep in her school clothes, leaving Tikki to try and find a way to cheer up her holder. What Marionette didn't know about her beloved kwami is that Tikki had a way to communicate with Plagg, Chat Noir's kwami. Tikki sent a message to Plagg telling him to meet her at the Eiffel Tower as soon as possible, "Time to go," Thought Tikki as she then left Marionette's room and headed towards the Eiffel Tower.

~PLAGG'S POV~

I opened my eyes to find that I was floating through the air, surrounded by nothing but an empty void, when suddenly a piece Camembert appeared out of nowhere, "What the..? Oh well, free Camembert!" I said enthusiastically as I quickly floated towards my precious Camembert, "Come to papa!" I thought as I grabbed it and and leaned in to take a bite when suddenly it moved away from me and grew a mouth, "Wha- Huh?!" I thought, but it didn't stop there, it started speaking, "Please don't eat me Plagg! I never did anything to you! Why?!" It begged me, "Sorry Camembert, but I'm hungry so stay still!" I commanded as I floated towards it, "Please don't eat me!" It begged me, I then responded, "I already told you Camembert, I'm hungry! Stay still!" I told it,

"NO! DON'T EAT ME! HOW DARE YOU!" It screamed at me its mouth grew sharp teeth and the endless void we were in turned red, "YOU ATE ME SO NOW I WILL EAT YOU!" It shouted, "Uh oh! This is not good!" I thought as I tried to float away but then suddenly I was surrounded by load's of very angry looking piece's of Camembert, "STAY STILL PLAGG!" They all screamed at me, "Uh oh...!" I thought as I tried to find a way out but they started floating towards me, "STAY STILL PLAGG! WE JUST WANT TO EAT YOU!" They all repeated as they circled me, "Hey! Why don't we talk over this over some Camembert- I mean! Uh..Heh heh..Hey don't touch me! HEY! NO, NO, NOOO!" I screamed at them as I closed my eyes awaiting my sad but tasty fate.

I opened them again and there I saw Tikki, Ladybug's kwami, staring at me annoyed, "Huh? Tikki? When did you get here?" I asked, still slightly dazed from the nightmare I just had."Ugh Plagg, how could you fall asleep on the Eiffel Tower? You are ridiculous..." She sighed, "You are lucky this is important or you would be in big trouble!" She shouted at me, but then after letting it all out she then floated down to the cold steel on the Eiffel Tower, looking as miserable as a bubbly kwami like her could get, "Hey Tikki, what's wrong?" I asked sincerely, it wasn't often that Tikki got upset like this so it must be bad, "Oh Plagg! It's terrible, Marionette saw that Chloe and Adrien were dating and it crushed her Plagg! Now Marionette is heartbroken and I don't know what to do!" Tikki told me, who was now on the verge of tears. I floated down next to her,

"Come on Tik's it isn't that bad! You should just give her some Camembert! That's what I always do for Adrien!" I said, trying to sound encouraging, but she just burst into tears, "Hey don't cry Tik's! Why don't you..Um.." I desperately tried to think of something to make Marionette feel better. After all, It kinda is Adrien's fault that she and Marionette are miserable, so I felt slightly responsible."Um..Hey! Why don't I get Adrien to go and talk with Marionette!" I said, hoping to have said the right thing, "Oh that's nice Plagg, but that would probably make her feel even worse" said Tikki looking even more dejected then when they started, "Well..Um...How about...Chat Noir..?" I suggested, still questioning the statement myself when Tikki's eyes suddenly lit up, "That- That's actually an amazing plan Plagg! Marionette will get to let all her feelings out and Adrien will see how much it effected her and go and talk to her! Thanks Plagg! I now I should go and get her ready!" Exclaimed Tikki excitedly as she went and gave me a hug and rushed back to Marionette's home.

~NOBODY'S POV~

Tikki rushed back to her holders home while thinking of ways to get Marionette up and onto her balcony without her being at all suspicious, while Plagg went back to his holder's house ready to get Chat Noir to come out for the night and cure Marionette's sadness, well hopefully. As Tikki entered Marionette's room she saw that Marionette was having a nightmare, Tikki was about to rush over and help her holder when Marionette sat bolt right on her bed. Seeing Marionette awake Tikki quickly rushed to her miniature pillow and pretended to be sound asleep.

~MARIONETTE'S POV~

"Aaah!" I screamed as I sat bolt right up in my bed, "Huh? Oh it was just a dream. Great." I thought as I sleepily rubbed my eyes replaying the nightmare in my mind, "I was at school.... Then Chloe and Adrien....Oh ya.." I thought miserably as I remembered the events of earlier today. I looked outside my balcony window to see that it was night time, I lazily looked for my phone and went to see the time. '03:17' it read on my phone screen, and underneath the time read '17 Missed Calls, 23 Unread Texts-GIRL R U OKAY???, "Ugh, did I really wake up in the middle of the night?" I questioned as I lay back down on my bed when my back felt very uncomfortable, I looked down too see that I had slept in the same clothes I was wearing today, "Can I do nothing right?" I thought to myself as I reluctantly got up and grabbed some comfortable pajamas from my closet and went to change in them.

As I entered the bathroom and turned the lights on I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked even worse then I had in the school bathroom. Red, puffy eyes, dried tears down my cheeks, messed up hair and bags under my eyes. "Aren't I beautiful" I sarcastically said to myself, "I bet Chloe never looks like this when she wakes up." I thought miserably as I splashed some water on my face and undid my pigtails. I then striped of and changed into my pajamas, then I washed my face with a cold towel and then went back to my bed and lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, back to sleep, back to sleep, back. to. SLEEP! Ugh its useless, I won't be able to go back to sleep now that I've woken up. I turned to my side and saw Tikki fast asleep on the miniature pillow I had made her when I noticed a little note on my desk,

_"Marionette Please Water Your Plants Before Tuesday!"_

_"Love Maman"_

"Tuesday? That's tomorrow? Oh well, I should at least be productive if I'm not going to sleep" I thought as I walked over to my spray bottle and opened up my sky hatch and went up to my rooftop balcony and started spraying the plants, as I sprayed I focused on how the little droplets of water from my spray bottle fell of the plant's leaves, drip drop, drip drop, drip drop, they all just drop, yet even though I am the one who isn't falling I feel like I'm falling into an empty abyss of my own negative emotion. I started feeling depressed watching the droplets fall so I looked up at the stars in the sky, "How can you shine when I am feeling so miserable?" I thought, "How pathetic am I", I added as a thought to myself as I continued to spray my dear, dehydrated plants, deep in thought I nearly didn't notice the sudden 'thud' behind me, nearly. As I was about to turn around I heard an all too familiar voice,

"Hello _Purr-incess"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir comforts Marinette and learns how he is the cause of her sorrow. Can he cheer her up?

~~~ _ **PREVIOUSLY~~~**_

" _Oh Plagg! It's terrible, Marinette saw that Chloe and Adrien were dating and it crushed her Plagg! Now Marinette is heartbroken and I don't know what to do!"_

" _How pathetic am I?"_

"Hello _Purr-incess_ "

~~~ ** _PRESENT~~~_**

The minute I heard that  ~~sexy~~  voice I spun around not believing the sight before me, "What's wrong _purr-incess_? Cat got your tongue?" The leather dressed hero smiled at the obviously speechless girl. "Eh? C-Chat No-Noir? What on Earth are you doing here? And in the middle of night!?" Marinette asked still flabbergasted from Chat Noir's surprise visit so late at night. "Oh you know, I was just having a late night patrol when I spotted a damsel in distress, so I, your amazing and fearsome knight came to save you!" said Chat Noir overly dramatic, which made Marinette release a giggle, "Oh you silly kitty," giggled Marinette, "Oh, my princess has giggled at my amazing puns! What an amazing night!" Said Chat, overly dramatized his words in order to try and make Marinette laugh again, "Stop over reacting Chat! As if!" giggled Marinette,

"Well if your going to stay here then at least be helpful!" said Marinette as she shoved another full spray bottle and then continued to water her plants, "Come on now Chat, It's easy," said Marinette as she turned back to Chat."Oh! Ya- Um..sure..Purr-incess" said Chat Noir as he them moved towards a plant that looked to still be dry and then started spraying it, "So princess why are you up so late? Hmm?" asked Chat Noir suspiciously, yet still obviously still slightly joking around with her, "Oh um... Just thinking, ya know..." said Marinette nervously as she avoided eye contact with Chat Noir, "Hmm..." Chat Noir wondered suspiciously.

~~~~~~~~~~CHAT NOIR'S POV~~~~~~~~~~

When Plagg first woke me up in the middle of the night I was extremely confused and not to mention pretty ticked of as too why on Earth Plagg had waken me from my beauty sleep, but when Plagg said that he had stunk up the room with all if his ' _delicious_ ' Camembert I immediately transformed myself into Chat Noir and left my room to go and patrol the city, even if it was 3 o clock at night. As I patrolled I thought to myself how different it was when I patrolled with Ladybug instead of, like now, patrolling alone. When I'm with Ladybug, yes, I of course do my best to protect all of the citizens of Paris, but when it's patrolling with just me and Bugaboo it feels like instead of trying to keep Paris safe, I'm is just trying to impress her, and sometime it feels like that's what's keeping me back.

Sometimes I wish that people looked at me the same way they looked at Bugaboo, with awe and adoration and thought I was an important asset to the team instead of just Ladybug's  ~~hot~~  sidekick. I eventually decided too stop thinking about all that depressing stuff and look at the positive! For example, yesterday I told a pun about me and m'lady's love and instead of just rolling her eyes, she rolled her eyes and then giggled at it! I mean, that's some big progress! Anyway as I was patrolling I realized that Marinette's bedroom light's were on and that she was on the rooftop, watering her plants? What the? Oh well, a princess must always have a fearsome knight there to protect her when she is all alone at night! as I made my way down to her I finally landed behind her and introduced myself,

"Hello _Purr-incess_ " I said as she turned around to face me. 

The minute she heard my voice she spun around and took in the sight before her, obviously stunned by my presence "What's wrong _purr-incess_? Cat got your tongue?" I joked, smiling as I did so, I stared at the obviously speechless girl. "Eh? C-Chat No-Noir? What on Earth are you doing here? And in the middle of night!?" Marinette asked me, obviously confused from my surprise visit, especially so late at night. "Oh you know, I was just having a late night patrol when I spotted a damsel in distress, so I, your amazing and fearsome knight came to save you!" I said overly dramatic, which made Marinette release a giggle, "Oh you silly kitty," giggled Marinette, "Oh, my princess has giggled at my amazing puns! What an amazing night!" Said I said, overly dramatizing my words.

"Stop over reacting Chat! As if!" giggled Marinette,"Well if your going to stay here then at least be helpful!" said Marinette as she shoved another full spray bottle into my hand then continued to water her plants, "Come on now Chat, It's easy," said Marinette as she turned back to me,  wearing a quizzical look on her face."Oh! Ya- Um..sure..Purr-incess" I said as I approached a random plant that looked to still be dry and then started spraying it, " _I hope I'm doing this right!_ "I thought nervously. I had never actually watered my own plants, Natalie did that for me, so I was still a bit cautious but I decided to try and find out why Marinette was up so late. "So princess why are you up so late? Hmm?" I asked suspiciously, but still slightly joking around with her,

"Oh um... Just thinking, y'know..." said Marinette, who was know facing her back to me and seemed to be a bit tense now. " _Hmm..._ " I wondered suspiciously as Marinette started to avoid eye contact with me. "Princess, obviously something is wrong. What is it? You can tell me, I won't tell a soul! Cat's honor!" I exclaimed, curious as to why she was upset. I racked my brain to try and find reasons as to why Marinette could be so upset, that she is watering her plants in the middle of the night. "Oh... Um kitty, it's really nothing! Don't worry about it, seriously!" She exclaimed, and in my opinion, getting more nervous by each word, "Princess, I feel insulted that you think I can't tell that you are lying right now, please just tell! I mean who would I tell? Definitely not Ladybug, and that's pretty much all I know as my Chat Noir form, telling anybody in civilian form could risk my identity being found out, so please tell me! pretty please!" I begged her, now instead of curious worried to know why she would just brush of her problems like that.

The Marinette I knew as Adrien would never do that. "Hmm...Well It's really embarrassing..." She trailed of, still not that convinced that she should tell me yet."Please princess! I won't judge, please!" I pleaded desperate to know what was so embarrassing, "Hmm, well if I tell you, you have to promise not not to laugh or think that it's dumb! Okay?" she asked, "Yes of course! Now tell me!" I desperately wanted to know the answer, I hated seeing my friends upset and if I had the chance, I would try and make them feel better! Marinette looked down at the plant she was watering and sighed deeply. She looked back up at me and stared right at me and told me what was wrong, 

"It was... Adrien Agreste."

~NOBODIES POV~

Chat Noir took a second to register Marinette's words but when he did his eyes went as wide as saucers and he immediately responded, "W-What!? What did he do!?" He spluttered, then realized that he was probably being insensitive, Marinette was upset and he should just listen to her reasoning. "I m-mean, what did this Adrien Agreste do that upset you..?" he asked now curious as to what he did to upset Marinette, He didn't do anything to her, right? Before he could continue to ponder he was cut from his thoughts my hearing Marinette let out a choked sob, "Oh Chat, I'm sorry you have do deal with me right now. It's just that I have always kinda had this crush on him," she sobbed, "and today at school I was going to confess, but I found out that he is now dating... Chloe Bourgeois! How can I even compete!?" sobbed Marinette as she let out another sob. 

Chat Noir let the information to sink in, _Marinette, crush, me, Chloe, Dating,_   _"_ Y-You have a crush on Adrien Agreste?!" he asked alarmed, " _That's what you ask? Wow great job Adrien, what a good friend, great job.._!" He thought as Marinette replied, "I know, dumb right? What chance did I have compared to Chloe?" sighed Marinette wiping away some tears from her eyes, "Oh Marinette don't say that! Any guy would be lucky to have you!" exclaimed Chat Noir desperate to make her feel better, "Your only saying that too make me feel better," said Marinette sadly, "No I'm not Marinette!"Chat Noir exclaimed, ""Ya right, tell me honestly Chat! If you had to choose between a normal, boring and plain bakers daughter or a beautiful, rich and popular, and not to mention daughter of the mayor! Who would you choose?!" Screamed Marinette, who was now sobbing again,

"Marinette, you are not boring and plain! You are smart, kind and caring, always putting others before you and even though I barely know you as Chat Noir, I can tell that no matter what you would do anything to help others! Don't you dare say that about yourself again!" Chat screamed back at her. He panted, out of breath from his rant and looked back up at Marinette to see that she was still glassy eyed, "Marinette please stop crying, I'm telling the tru-" Chat Noir was cut of as Marinette ran up to him and gave him a big hug, "Thanks Kitty," she whispered as she wiped away her tears, "No problem purr-incess! Besides, who ever said Chloe was beautiful?"

She giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien thinks back to the moments where he first started to 'date' Chloe and how he wishes he did something else.

After Chat Noir and Marinette had finished talking, Chat Noir had gone back home and de-transformed and lay back down on his bed as Plagg went back to sleep. "I never should have agreed.." thought Adrien as he remembered what he did.

~ _FLASHBACK_ ~

_Adrien had just arrived home from school and was about to head up to his room when Natalie called him, "Adrien, your father wants to talk to you. He is up in his office." She said as she then walked towards her desk and started working, "Father..? Wonder what he wants." Thought Adrien as he made his way up to his father's office, as he entered his fathers office he saw the mayor and his father in the desk chairs and his childhood friend, Chloe in front of desk, "Father, Natalie said you wanted to see me?" asked Adrien as he sat down next to Chloe, "Yes Adrien, me and Chloe's father have been talking and we have decided that it will benefit us both if you and Chloe start dating." said Gabriel Agreste calmly, "W-What? Father, are you sure about this?" asked Adrien nervously, he desperately didn't want to date Chloe, not only was she not his type but it felt like he would be cheating on her and Ladybug, he couldn't do that to his lady!_

_"Yes I am sure Adrien.The decision is final. You and Chloe will now have to act like an authentic couple including going on dates, posting selfies together and showing affection towa-" Gabriel was cut of from speaking when Adrien harshly cut him of, "Father! I don't want to! I refuse!" Shouted Adrien, shocking everyone in the room. "Excuse me?" Questioned Gabriel angrily, " You heard me I don't want to date Chloe!" Shouted back Adrien, "Adrien. I have never experienced such disrespect from you! What is the meaning of this?” Questioned Gabriel accusingly, Adrien looked around the room, first at the mayor who looked hurt at Adrien's refusal, then at Chloe who instead of hurt was looking annoyed at her father, apparently for 'not doing anything to speed-en the process'. "I-I..." Adrien was not ready for this, he wanted to get out of this arrangement but, how could he? He most definitely was not going to reveal he was Chat Noir, definitely not, and how could he just tell his dad that in his free time he was not only fighting along side but also flirting with Ladybug? He couldn't, that's how._

_"I-I... I'm sorry for my outburst father, it was wrong of me. I was just surprised my the arrangement, please forgive me father." Adrien said, downcast, as he sat down in the seat, upset that he was being forced too to this, "hmm...Yes, maybe the timing if this announcement wasn't the best. Natalie will be informed to take more careful consideration next time. Now Adrien, as I was saying, you and Chloe will begin dating starting from tomorrow morning at school, I have contacted your teacher to let you switch seats and sit next to Chloe. You will both have to sit next to each other during lunch and you have to act like you both made and agreed to this decision, not us. You are also not allowed to date other people or cheat on one another, and no breaking up unless we command you both to do so. Oh and finally, you both cannot tell anybody! They might leak the secret and the media would have a field day. That is all you both may now have some alone time to chat and then Chloe must be leaving home, goodnight Adrien." Gabriel finished telling them the instructions as he said his farewells to the Mayor and Chloe then left upstairs leaving Adrien speechless with the arrangements._

_As Adrien left his fathers office and approached Chloe to see what she thought, "Oh Adrikins! Yoohoo! I am so excited for our new relationship! I just can't wait!" Squealed Chloe as she leaned in to kiss Adrien, but he turned his head so it was only on the cheek, "Um.. Ya me too Chlo! Heh..." Nervously lied Adrien, not wanting to hurt his friend. " of course! Toodaloo Adrikins! See you later sweetie!" Exclaimed Chloe as she then left the mansion and entered her limo with her father and left. Adrien went up to his room and collapsed onto his bed and was staring at the ceiling when a floating black blob blocked his vision, "Adrien I'm hungry, give me some Camembert before I die of starvation! Ugh...." Groaned Plagg, unaware of the situation at hand since he was upstairs eating the whole time. "Whatever Plagg, cheese is in the mini fridge," Adrien said as he turned  onto his side and stared at the wall. Adrien thought of what his friends would say, it was no secret that Chloe wasn't the nicest to his friends and he wanted them all too get along, especially now that he and Chloe were 'dating'._

_~TIME SKIP~_

_Adrien was sitting inside his limo on the way to school, it was the day he was supposed to reveal to everyone that he and Chloe are now 'dating'. As he sat he heard his phone ring and answered it, "Hello Adrien, this is your father speaking, Today you have to make sure everybody believes that you and Chloe are an authentic couple. You are not permitted to tell anybody, especially that 'Nino' friend of yours. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Gabriel to Adrien, "Yes father, I understand." Monotonously answered Adrien still upset about the arrangement, "Very good Adrien. That is all, see you tonight."  Answered Gabriel, "Okay, goodbye fat-_

_~CLICK~_

- _her" Adrien dejectedly put his phone back into his bag as he saw his school coming up, how he was dreading telling everybody about his and Chloe's relationship. As Gorilla parked the limo in front of the school Adrien could already see Nino waiting for him at the steps and Chloe walking up them with Sabrina in tow. Adrien exited his limo and headed towards the school. He carefully avoided Nino, he may be his best friend but he really didn't want to have to look Nino in the eyes and say that him and Chloe were 'dating' so instead, Adrien walked up the school stairs and entered his classroom but before he did he listened to the conversation happening inside the classroom,_

_"Your just jealous that the Adrien Agreste is dating me!"_

_"I don't believe you! How can someone so kind be dating someone so cruel!"_

_"Ugh! How dare you! See Sabrina, this is what real jealously looks like! Unbelievable!"_

_What are you saying! I just won't believe it Chloe!"_

_"You little-" Adrien was sick of listening to Chloe mercilessly be mean to that girl, so he opened the door and entered the room, getting the attention of the two girls and everybody watching the fight, "Oh adrikins! Finally you're here! Why don't you tell everybody how you asked me out!" Exclaimed Chloe, who was now hugging Adrien's waist and leaning in, trying to kiss his cheek. "Um...Well.. Um actually, me and Chloe.. are in fact dating...."nervously announced Adrien to the crowd as he went and sat down at Chloe's desk and remembered his father's words,_

_"-_ _have to act like an authentic couple including going on dates, posting selfies together and showing affection towards each other"_

_Great, just great. Adrien begrudgingly smiled and put his arm around Chloe's waist and waited for her to kiss his cheek, but saw Nino enter the classroom as well, Nino's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. As Nino took steps towards him he heard everybody else, "Aww! They are so cute together!"_

_"Why does she get to have him and be rich!"_

_"Dude, why her?" Asked Nino, Adrien now felt extremely guilty and instead of saying sorry and explaining himself he just said, "You are too cute Chloe!"_

_**Guilt level-1** , _

_"Oh adrikins! You flatter me!" Chloe then went and kissed him on the cheek,_

_**Guilt level-2 ,** _

_Then finally Adrien saw Marinette, who normally was bullied by Chloe the most, looked close to tears then left claiming she had to use the bathroom,_

_**Guilt level-3** **WARNING WARNING WARNING, highest Guilt level ever!** _

_This was so messed up and instead of leaving to go and comfort Marinette he just went and sat in his nee seat and waited for the bell to ring._

_~Time Skip~_

_Adrien left the school building and said his farewells to Chloe t_ _hen just as he was about to enter his limousine he turned and saw Marionette, sobbing as she ran home._

_"God, I really messed up..." thought Adrien regretfully._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am transferring these chapters from Quotev and I accidentally used the name 'Marionette' instead of 'Marinette' so it will be incorrect for the next few chapters but then in the new chapters I'll fix them!

~ ** _Previously_** ~

_"Oh god, I really messed up!" Thought Adrien_

_~ **Present** ~_

Marinette slept peacefully in her bed, lightly snoring, when suddenly Marinette awoke from hearing her alarm clock screech it's unholy tune,

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

Marinette groaned, as she got up and left her bed, she walked towards her closet and scanned it looking for her daily attire, when she found them she took them out and then went to the bathroom to change. She lazily stripped down and changed into her regular clothes and looked in the mirror, at first she looked completely normal, but her superhero instincts told her otherwise, she scanned herself, everything was normal until she saw that her hair was moist and stringy, most likely from being wet the other night. At first she was confused, she didn't remember showing yesterday, she just came home and ran to her bed because..of... Never mind about that, thinking about it will only make her upset all over again. Then why is her hair wet? Oh ya! Chat Noir had come last night, and had unintentionally comforted her. The memory brings a smile to her face, remembering the ' _water war_ ' she had started last night.

~ _FLASHBACK~_

_"Hey Chat? Can I ask you a question, if you don't mind..?" Asked Marinette, who had been wondering about this for a while, "Why of course purr-incess! Anything you ask is welcome!" Joked Chat Noir, trying to keep the air light after the previous conversation, "So.. Um.. Well you don't have to answer if you don't want too but, I once heard you hiss at someone when you seemed upset. It seemed genuine so do you..Heh... Have any real cat-like features..maybe?" Asked Marinette nervously not wanting to have upset Chat Noir, especially after him being so nice, "What!? Of course not! I am human! I most definitely do not have cat like quali-" Chat Noir was cut of when Marinette sprayed him with her water bottle, as Chat Noir the involuntarily let out a frightened hiss, As Chat Noir recovered and glanced back at Marinette he saw her obviously trying to hold in her giggles, but one look at Chat Noir's annoyed face made her let out her giggles as she laughed out loud. Chat Noir frowned at Marinette as she laughed at him, then smirked as he got an idea, he fell to the floor and shut his eyes quickly and tried to hide his breathing. Hearing the sudden thud Marinette turned and looked to see what it was, seeing Chat Noir on the ground made Marinette cease her giggling as her eyes went as wide and she immediately ran towards him._

_"Oh my god! Chat! Are you okay!? Chat can you hear me!!" Worriedly asked Marinette as she checked for a pulse, Chat inwardly smiled and the minute Marinette put her two fingers on his neck he put his arm out and sprayed water all over Marinette, Marinette immediately fell back and looked around in confusion, then her eyes landed on Chat Noir. She smiled as she ran towards her spray bottle and then sprayed Chat Noir, she then straight away ran towards the other side of the rooftop balcony. Chat Noir smirked at Marinette as he picked up his spray bottle and ran towards Marinette,_

_"You better watch out Marinette! I'm a superhero, you don't have a chance against me!"_

_"Well then losing to a regular civilian is going to be really embarrassing!"_

_~FLASHBACK OVER~_

Marinette giggles as she remembers the shenanigans her and Chat Noir got up too last night. She went back into her room and stopped her alarm and went to wake Tikki, "Oh Tikki, Wake up!" Said Marinette as she lightly nudged Tikki until she was awake, "Huh? Oh, good morning Marinette! How are you feeling..?" Asked Tikki, still wondering how the meeting last night went, "Well.. Let's just say that I feel a lot better!" Smiled Marinette as she then grabbed her purse and started to stuff it with cookies, "Come on Tikki, we don't want to be late! Again.." said Marinette, holding her purse out for Tikki to enter. Tikki giggled at Marinette's words as she flew into the purse and started to nibble on one of the cookies. Marinette closed her purse and made her way downstairs and saw her parents working down in the bakery, "Morning Maman, morning Papa!" Marinette said as she put down her purse and picked up a croissant, "Morning Marinette! You better hurry up or you will be late!" Said Sabine as she covered the counter top with flour, "What? Don't worry maman! It's only-... eight thirty?!" Screamed Marinette as she checked the time, Marinette ran out the door before her parents could even reply, Sabine and Tom both sighed deeply and laughed as they watched their daughter run to school. "Oh no! Marinette forgot her purse!" Both parents sighed deeply as they slowly laughed together.

~TIME SKIP~

Marinette ran towards her school as fast as she could, hoping not too be late. She finally arrived at school, breathing heavily. Marinette looked around, and saw everyone was still outside talking, seeing everyone was still outside must mean that she wasn't  _that_  late! She stood up straight, ready to face the day and proceeded to walk towards where she saw Alya, but the minute she started walking towards Alya heard the the school bell go off, " _Oh come on!_ " thought Marinette annoyed. Marinette made her way to her classroom, slowly dreading what is hidden behind her classroom door. Marinette opened the door and entered the room. The minute she entered all eyes went her, Alya and Nino who were looking at Marinette sympathetically, Kim and Max who were looking at Marinette curiously maybe as too how she was doing, Alex who was looking at Marinette with surprise as too why she was here with everything happening, and finally, Adrien and Chloe.

One who looked at Marinette with hidden guilt and the other who looked at Marinette with a smug look. You figure out which one. Marinette smiled, only slightly faltering when she saw Adrien with his hand around Chloe's waist, "H-Hey guys..! W-what are y-you all l-looking at? Heh heh...!" nervously stuttered Marinette as she awkwardly smiled, she then started to approach Alya, "Hi Alya! What were you and Nin- Umm..what are you staring at?" Asked Marinette confused as to what Alya was looking at, Marinette turned and looked behind her but saw nothing wrong. She then looked back at Alya to ask what she was looking at when Alya suddenly started hugging her, "Oh girl! You are so _brave_  too be here right now! I can't believe _Adrien_.. did this! Oh girl!" Alya said as Marinette pried Alya off her, "Alya, I'm fine! Don't worry about it! Okay?" Asked Marinette smiling at Alya, "Oh girl! Okay, but if you need to talk, I'm right here!" Marinette halfheartedly smiled back at Alya, she felt really guilty for lying to her when Alya was trying her best to make her feel better! 

Yes, Chat Noir cheered her up a lot last night, but it still really hurt to see your enemy in the arms of your crush, and no amount of superhero comfort will be able to weaken the sting straight away. Marinette sat in her seat next to Alya and tried to talk about something that  _wasn't_ about Chloe and...  _him..._ so the topic became Ladybug and Chat Noir, one of Alya's favourite subjects, "I'm telling you Marinette! One of these days Ladybug will finally notice Chat Noir for his love and start dating him! They are meant to be, Ladynoir for the win!" Alya enthusiastically told Marinette, Marinette sighed, if only she knew! "Whatever you say Alya, so? Are you any closer to finding out Ladybug's real identi-" Marinette was cut of from hearing a high pitched voice, "Aww! Is Maritrash and glasses trying to figure out who Ladybug is? What a joke! Maritrash can't even confess to her crush! She is pathetic!" Laughed Chloe as she sashayed towards Sabrina, "Whatever Chloe! Where's your  _boyfriend?_ Huh?"

Asked Alya angrily towards Chloe,  _boyfriend_ , the word hit Marinette like a truck. She knew Alya didn't mean to bring it up on purpose, but it still made Marinette have to hide her frown, "At the bathroom, where's yours? Oh wait, you don't have one and probably never will! Especially you Maritrash!" Chloe then laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever as she then walked right up to Marinette, "listen here Maritrash, I'm dating Adrien, not you, _me!_  So why don't you and your pathetic friends just leave me and Adrien alone! Your just some pathetic, lonely and hideous girl who has a crush on  _my boyfriend!_  So just stop it! Go draw some socks or whatever!" Chloe pushed Marinette back at sashayed back to her seat, Sabrina in tow. "Grr! That Chloe makes me just wanna- hey, girl are you alright?" Asked Alya, "Marinette?" Alya looked around to see where Marinette was but couldn't find her, "Marinette?"

~MARINETTE POV~

_pathetic_

_hideous_

_lonely_

_worthless_

Chloe's words hit me hard, I felt tears prickle in my eyes as I ran towards the girls bathroom, " _It isn't true! It isn't true..! Right?"_ I felt the tears start falling at a quick speed, I ran recklessly in the direction of the bathroom not looking where I was going, as I ran I felt the air flow in my hair when I felt myself bump into somebody. I felt myself about to fall down backwards when I felt somebody's arms grab me back up. I looked up to be greeted by some familiar emerald orbs, "A-Adrien?" I stuttered stupidly as I recognized who I had accidentally bumped into, "Marinette? Why are you crying?" Asked Adrien as he saw me crying. I stared at him nervously, I couldn't take it any more, I pushed him away and started running towards the bathroom, "Marinette! Wait, come back!" I heard Adrien shout at me but I just ignored it. I ran towards the bathroom and locked myself inside a stall as I cried.  _What is wrong with me?_  I can't even go to school without crying! Chloe's right, I  _am_ pathetic!

~NOBODY POV~

Marinette sobbed in the stall for the second time this week. As Marinette sobbed she thought of Adrien and Chloe, what made Chloe more appealing to date than her? Was it because she was rich? No, Adrien wasn't like that and besides, he was already rich! What was it? Is she more att-

"WHERE IS MARINETTE?! GIVE HER TOO ME!" Screamed an unearthly voice,

Marinette stopped sobbing and ran outside the bathroom too see a strange looking girl in the air screaming and Shooting purple beams out of her hands at people, "WHERE IS MARINETTE! GIVE HER TOO ME!" Shouted the akuma, "Oh no! An akuma! Tikki spots on!.. Tikki?" Marinette looked around but saw no Tikki, then she remembered why, she had forgotten Tikki at home, "Oh man!" Marinette looked around for a way to get back home when she heard a chilling voice,

"THERE YOU ARE! STAY STILL MARINETTE WHILE I  _CRUSH_  YOU!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma attack strikes and Ladybug and Chat Noir must defeat it!

_~PREVIOUSLY~_

_"THERE YOU ARE! STAY STILL MARINETTE WHILE I CRUSH YOU!"_

_~PRESENT~_

"Uh oh!" Thought Marinette as she saw the looming figure of the akuma get closer, the akuma wore a sinister smirk as she approached Marinette. Marinette noticed that on closer inspection, the akuma was wearing a shiny purple dress that poked out at the bottom with lilac lace rimming the edge at the bottom, she had on a dark purple cape that flowed down too her knee's. She had on a black mask with matching black gloves and boots and finally ending with her hair being a light blond with a plum fade at the tips which was tied in a clean, neat bun. Marinette at tempted to run to the nearest exit but a purple beam cut her of, "I AM GLITZIA AND YOU WILL RUIN ME AND ADRIEN'S RELATIONSHIP NO MORE!" Glitzia shouted at Marinette, her eyes glowing a magenta as she pointed her hand at Marinette and let out a purple beam.

 Marinette's eyes widened as she saw the beam coming towards her. She was frozen in fear and couldn't move, " _Oh no..!"_  Thought Marinette as the beam came closer and faster, she shut her eyes and waited for impact. She felt the heat on her face when suddenly she was knocked to the floor with a heavy wait on top of her, Marinette opened her eyes too be greeted by emerald green orbs, "Chat Noir?" Asked Marinette, stunned as to why she wasn't burnt to a crisp at the moment and was instead being greeted by some green eyes, "Princess are you okay?! Come on, we need to get you too safety!" Chat Noir exclaimed as he picked Marinette up bridal style and started running towards the exit, Marinette heard Glitzia shouting at them to 'halt' as they ran, she saw purple beams appear on the side of them as Chat Noir sleekly dodged them as he jumped over a few buildings until finally stopping in an empty alleyway,

"Princess what were you doing so near the akuma attack?! She was angry with  _you!_ You could have gotten hurt, or worse!" Shouted Chat Noir stunning Marinette, she had never seen Chat Noir so serious before, especially towards her! "I-I'm sorry! I was just, stunned by her presence that I couldn't function properly!" Marinette looked away from Chat Noir, embarrassed of how she had reacted to the akuma, Chat Noir sighed, "Its fine Marinette, just go get to safety quickly. Ladybug hasn't shown up yet so be quick!" Then Chat Noir gave Marinette a quick smile then streaked up using his baton and headed towards the akuma, Marionette smiled then ran out of the alleyway and looked for her home to get Tikki back.

Marinette ran until she finally got home and opened the door, she searched the kitchen for her purse when she spotted it on the counter top. Marinette picked it up and saw Tikki inside sleeping peacefully, "Tikki wake up! There's an akuma!" Tikki opened her eyes in alarm and floated up towards Marinette, "Then let's go!" Tikki said as she and Marinette ran to the nearest alleyway, "Tikki, Spot's on!" Tikki floated up and transformed her holder. Ladybug got her yo-yo and swung towards the akuma, when she arrived on the scene she saw that Chat Noir was trying his best to fight the akuma while trying to get the last people there out of the school.

~LADYBUG POV~

I detached my yo-yo and landed on the ground next to Chat Noir, Chat Noir turned and smiled at me, "Hello kitty, need a little help?" I teased as I got my yo-yo out and ready to fight, "I'll accept help anytime m'lady if its from you!" He teased back, I smirked at him jokingly when suddenly a purple beam cut in between us, we both jumped onto different opposite buildings, "Chat distract Glitzia while I get the remaining citizens to safety" I ordered as I jumped down to ground level, "Anything for you bugaboo!" He exclaimed as he ran up to Glitzia and started to mock her, I ran up too some trapped civilians and freed them, then ran to another group.

They were trapped inside a classroom that had been blocked of, I used my yo-yo and freed open the door, "Run to safety! Quickly!" I shouted as I got ready to swing away, "Oh my god! Ladybug! Hi I'm Alya, we met before and I was wondering if I could gave an interview?"Alya exclaimed, obviously stunned to be rescued by  _the_  Ladybug, "Um.. Maybe another time! Now quickly run to safety! It isn't safe here!" I told her as I then got my trusty yo-yo and swung back into action! Wait.. Did I really just make a pun? I really need to stop hanging out with Chat after patrol. "Any idea were the akuma is Chat?" I said as I examined Glitzia, "Sorry m'lady, but I know that the akuma shoots a beam that when hit with, you will turn into purple powder and fall to the ground," he said,

"Oh, and the akuma is Chloe!" He added, I examined Glitzia as she started to look for us or Marinette, hmm..? Where is the akuma? There was no items that seemed to pop out at me! Hmm.. Oh now I know! "Chat, the akuma is in the glasses!" I exclaimed, I ran up too Glitzia and swung my yo-yo towards her arm then yanked it back, "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed as her eyes stared to glow a dark purple, I pulled harder as I saw her try to get free, she stumbled over and fell to the ground. Chat Noir used his baton to go into the air then lunged down towards her, but she shot a beam towards his baton causing him to lose his balance, Chat then fell towards the ground and got stuck behind some broken rubble, "GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!" She shouted as she aimed her hand to shoot Chat Noir, who was on the ground, with her beam when a butterfly outline covered her face.

~GLITZIA POV~

I aimed my hand out, ready too shoot Chat Noir when suddenly Hawkmoth talked to me, "Glitzia! Don't shoot Chat Noir until you have his miraculous!" He commanded at me, I nodded my head and put my arm down and instead charged at Chat Noir angrily as somebody screamed 'lucky charm', I jumped at him trying to get his ring when suddenly a strong tug got my waist and pulled me back, I looked down confused to see a, what the..? A giant walking stick? I tried to escape it but I couldn't move without stumbling over, I fell onto the floor, gross! I tried to get up but felt my glasses get taken of me and saw Ladybug step on them as they shattered around me, I reached out for the pieces but then everything went black.

~Marionette POV~

I caught the akuma inside my yo-yo and purified it and then I set it free, "Bye bye little butterfly!" I Said as the now purified butterfly flew away, I looked down and grabbed the giant walking stick that was my Lucky Charm, I picked up up and threw it into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!" I shouted as the world around me started too fix itself. I turned to Chat Noir and smiled at him, "Pound it!" We both exclaimed together as the akumatized victim got up. Chloe lay sitting on the floor clutching her head, "Mmh what happened? Aah! Ladybug?! Did you save me? Oh what am I saying, of course you did! Who doesn't save their own  _best friend!"_  She laughed to herself as she got up and pulled her phone out, me and Chat Noir smiled awkwardly as she hugged us both for saving her.

We told her that she should go back home now and too rest. After we had sent Chloe home and made sure that everyone was okay we were about too head of when suddenly Chat Noir had an alarmed look on his face, "Oh no! Ladybug, did you see Marinette around here somewhere?! I set her down in an alleyway but it got destroyed by Glitzia so do you think Marinette escaped?!" He frantically asked me as he looked around the school, "Oh! Um... I saw her.. Um, I saw her running home! Ya... heh heh.. So if you wanted too see her you should totally just go too her house! Heh heh.. Um, anyway I got to go, bye!" I laughed nervously as I slowly backed away then swung my yo-yo out to swing, leaving behind confused Chat Noir.

I swung and leaped as fast as I could, I needed to get home before Chat did or he could get suspicious! As I saw my home come into sight I leaped down into an empty alley way and de-transformed, "Tikki spots of!" I looked outside the alleyway to see if anyone was there then took of running towards the bakery I called home. I ran into the bakery and got some cookies for Tikki then ran up too my room, and just in time. The moment I got in my room I ran to my desk at sat down at it, the moment I felt the chair underneath me I heard a knock at my window, I let out a sigh of relief and went too open my hatch.

~NOBODY POV~

"Oh! Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, pretending to be confused, Chat Noir smiled at her  from her balcony, "Sorry purr-incess! I just cane too check on you, Ladybug told me she saw you run back home during the akuma fight so I cane too visit! May I come inside?" He asked her, she smiled and nodded her head then went back down into the room and went back too her desk and took her sketchbook out. Marinette continued to sketch some random designs and sharpen some old ones when Chat came over and looked at what she was doing over her shoulder, "Did you draw those?" He asked as he pointed towards two of Marinette's designs. The designs were two dresses Marinette had only recently designed, one was a floor-length [dress](https://goo.gl/images/gepGLN) that was red with ladybug spots and faded into black at the top, it had a Chinese-like style at the top and had a creme colored bottom layer.

The other dress was a short dress that went up the knee's, it was made out of black shiny leather and went over the arms but not the shoulders and the neck area, it was accompanied by a belt that looked like Chat Noir's tail and high leather boots and ears. Marinette saw Chat Noir looking at her Chat Noir inspired design and started too go beet red from blushing, " _He wasn't supposed to see it!"_  She thought alarmed, in a moment of panic she closed her sketchbook onto Chat Noir's hand and pulled away, "T-That w-was ju-just something I-I made f-for Alya!" She stuttered as she turned even redder in the face and looked away from him, Chat Noir covered his own face, was it bad he had imagined his lady wearing that? No.. Right? He tried to cover it up by smirking at her,

"Oh princess! I had no idea you were so talented! When you make the dress, do let me model it will you?" Marinette let out a loud laugh as she turned back to Chat Noir, "Hmm.. I don't know, I don't think you really capture the essence of Chat Noir." She dismissed as she crossed her arms and pretended too be deep in thought, Chat had a face of insult on his face as he retaliated, "Essence? Essence!? I am _the_  Chat Noir! The real deal! What do you mean I don't have Chat Noir  _essence!"_ He frantically told her seriously as he continued too rant as too why  _he_  was obviously the best person too model it, he paced back and forth across Marionette's room as Marinette struggled to conceal her giggling, but when Chat Noir said no one else could pull of  _the Chat Butt_  Marinette lost it and started laughing loudly, Chat Noir stopped and turned to Marinette who was was now on the floor holding her stomach as she laughed. Chat Noir started laughing as well, he started laughing so much he had trouble breathing and now Chat Noir and Marinette were laughing on the floor like maniacs because of a dress and Chat's butt.

**_Aren't they a pair?_ **

Suddenly Marinette heard her mum shout up too her from downstairs and heard footsteps on the stairs too her room, "Marinette! Alya is coming up!" Marinette and Chat Noir heard Alya about too open the trap door and turned too each other with wide eyes in alarm, "Hey Marinette, are you feeling better about the who- _Marinette what's going on here?!_ " Alya shouted as she took out her phone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**  


End file.
